A Spy's Daughter
by 252020
Summary: Amelia grew up thinking she was a normal girl with normal parents. At 26 she finds out how wrong she was. As one lie after another is exposed she gets draged further and further into a world of lies, deceit, and spies. (OC/Bucky in later chapters)
1. SHIELD

Amelia could not wipe the grin of her face as she stared down at her diploma. She had done it. She had actually done it. Admittedly she didn't quite know what she was going to do with it, there weren't many jobs out there for a 25-year-old with two degrees in the social sciences and no work experience, but at least she had enjoyed the ride getting there. Hopefully her language skills would help, it should open some doors, hopefully.

At that thought her eyes inadvertently moved in the one direction she had studiously avoided during the ceremony. As long as she didn't looked she could pretend, but it was too late. She had looked, and the seat was, as expected, empty. No doubt there would be flowers waiting for her in her apartment, probably an expensive gift too, and a short video message on her phone. That's what she had done last time. In truth Amelia could not remember her mom ever coming to any of her graduations, contests, or even spending any Christmases with her. That had been her dad's role, her mom was too busy, and after he passed away she had been alone. It no longer surprised her, though it did occasionally still hurt.

The closest she had come to mother-daughter bounding time had been mixed-martial art training in her younger years, and later sparing. As a child spending some time with her mom had been enough of a reward, as she got older and tried to quit she had been given a choice between continuing or a bodyguard every time she left the house. She was a liability without it. That had actually been the word her mom had used, liability. At least one good thing had come out of that particular threat, it had left her with a familiar face when she had moved to New York for her postgrad studies.

Natalie had worked for her mom's company a few years back, and had become Amelia's sparring partner, though she had been much more advanced than Amelia at the time and had had been more of an unofficial trainer. It was a role she had taken up again when they found themselves in the same city, even of close to six years had passed since they had seen each other. Not that they spent much time together apart from that, she didn't doubt that her mother had a finger in it somewhere, but it had still been a comfort in the beginning. It had been a few days since she had seen her though, she could at least have called to congratulate her.

"Mel!" A male voice yelled from her left, breaking her free from her thoughts. He was waving to get her attention. "Mel! Are you coming?! Hurry up!"

Putting a smile on her lips she turned to look at her classmate, and gave a short nod in acknowledgement, before heading towards him and a small group of their fellow graduates. For now she wouldn't think of her mother, of Natalie, or even of tomorrow, she was going to celebrate. She had spent six years at university to get where she was. She deserved some fun.

**Chapter ONE**

The music was pumping all around her, sweaty bodies pushing up against hers, and Amelia had a huge grin on her face, laughing at something her dance partner said, despite not having heard a word, though following Lily's finger with her eyes had been enough for her to guess what had been said.

"Poor Tom!" She laughed, the poor guy was drenched in some kind of red drink while a pretty brunette pleaded forgiveness.

"She probably meant to do it!" Lily yelled next to her ear, allowing her to actually hear what she was saying.

"Probably!" She yelled back, though as her eyes went back to the scene with Tom her eyebrows shot up as she caught sight of a familiar redhead who was gesturing for her to come over while half-heartedly surveyed the room. Giving a short nod in response she told Lily she had seen someone she knew and would be right back.

Without waiting for a response she left, heading towards the other girl.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked, still yelling over the music as she wrapped her arms around Natalie in a quick hug, her grin never leaving her face. "I thought you were out of town!"

"Come with me! We have to go!" Natalie told her, still yelling over the music.

"It's still early! Join us! I'll get you a drink!" She yelled back instead, trying to pull Natalie with her.

"No! Your mother-" Natalie disagreed.

"She didn't show! I don't know where she is!" Amelia informed her. "Come on! Dance with us!"

"I know! That's why we need to leave, now!" She yelled back, though this time she didn't give Amelia a chance to disagree as she all but dragged her out of the club, and straight into a black car that magically appeared right in front of the door as they exited.

"What is it?" Amelia demanded, none to pleased about the change of scenery. "Why did you drag me out of there?!"

"Your mom was taken."

"Taken?" Amelia repeated, her alcohol filled brain not quite able grasp the concept. "Where?"

"Drink this." She told her shortly, handing her a bottle of water without missing a beat, ignoring her question, "And eat this" She added, placing a burger, still wrapped and warm enough to be just off the grill, in her hand. The first she accepted without hesitation, the latter she just put in her lap.

"What is going on?" She asked, lowering the now half-empty bottle. "What happened to mom?"

"She was intercepted at Charles du Gaulle, and left the airport shortly after."

"Why do you know this? You work for Stark now, not-"

"It will be explained soon. The director will explain everything."

"The director? Nat, what the hell is going on?!"

Natalie didn't respond, instead she looked her over, her eyes lingering on hers. "How much have you had to drink?"

"I don't know, not too much. Just a few glasses of wine and a drink. Nat-"

"Drink up. This is going to be a long night."

A few minutes later the car took a left turn into a nondescript parking garage, stopping just in front of a red door, through which Natalie led her without a second's hesitation, and towards a waiting elevator. In Amelia's opinion it was a little creepy how perfect their timing seemed to be.

"Are we in one of Stark's buildings?" Amelia guessed.

"No." Was the short and only answer she got before Natalie stepped in. Amelia didn't.

"No." She said, getting annoyed. "You drag me out of my graduation party, claiming it has something to do with my mom. Who's company you, by the way, no longer work for and, in the middle of the night, drag me into an office building in Manhattan. What is going on?!"

"I am not authorised to tell you. If you wait two more minutes you will meet someone who can. Someone your mother asked for you to be taken to if something were to happen to her. Now, get in before I make you."

Amelia wasn't sure what she had expected to be greeted by when the elevator door opened. She didn't think she had any expectations actually. The sight that greeted her proved her wrong because she certainly hadn't expected a black man with an eye patch dressed in black, wearing a black leather duster. He looked like a villain from a bad James Bond rip-off. Or he would have, if the air around him didn't seem so sever.

"Romanoff." He greeted upon seeing them. "Ms Dubois, thank you for coming."

"I didn't seem to have much of a choice." Amelia said, glancing around uncertainly. She didn't see anyone else. "Who is Romanoff?"

"You know her as Natalie Rushman, I believe your mother set that alias up for her while she was recuperating from an injury sustained during a mission."

"My mom?" She shook her head, her eyes wide as she looked back at Natalie who just stared back with a blank expression she had never seen before. "Natalie?" She didn't speak, but the man did.

"My name is Nick Fury, it's nice to finally meet you in person, Dubois. I am the Director of the Strategic Homeland Innovation Enforcement, and Logistic Division, a.k.a. S.H.I. E.L.D."

"And what do you want with me?"

"Your mother is one of our top agents, heading up our Europe division for us."

"My mom works for an oil company." Amelia said almost defensively. "She is not some kind of secret agent. And she certainly didn't set up fake aliases for people, she freaked out when she found me with a fake ID as a kid."

"It's how she got started in this business." Fury told her. "And there is much you don't know about your mother, things you need to know right now." He added, picking up a paper folder from the desk he stood next to and headed towards her. "I took the liberty to put this together."

Reluctantly accepting the file she held on to it, but she didn't look away. You never looked away from your opponent, and regardless of anything he said that was what he was. The only reason she had come without a fight was because Natalie had come for her, she had trusted her, and she had lied to her. Fury sighed.

"Your mother started out as a forger here in New York City in her teens. Within a few years she was the best. In fact she did some of the best work I'd ever seen. They fooled even us. We couldn't have that so we recruited her. After training she rose quickly in rank. She proved her worth and 17 years ago she was made to head up our Russia division, and when we decided to unite all our European divisions under one banner, so to speak, a few years ago, your mother got the job. But now she had gone missing. She willingly left the airport in Paris with two unidentified men after, we presume, they threatened you, based on the footage we have of the event."

"Me? How?" She asked.

"They had a girl that looked remarkably like you from a distance. As per Agent Martin's direction-"

"Who the hell is Agent Martin?!" She demanded.

"Your mother."

"My mom's name is Karen Marie Dubois."

"Her maiden name was Martin, she still uses it here. And in case of an abduction you were to be brought in so that they can't use you against her as leverage, per her orders.""

"Well, they already seem to have succeeded in that without me, if anything you say is true." Amelia said drily.

"You don't believe me."

"I don't believe you." She agreed without hesitation.

"Very well." He said, moving back to the desk and picking up a tablet before handing it to her. "Perhaps this will convince you."

Initially she only let half an eye rest on the tablet, but as she recognized her mom both eyes became glued to it. There was no doubt in her mind who the woman was despite not having seen her for three years, and Charles du Gaulle departure hall was almost as familiar to her as Heathrow's.

Her mother seemed unaware of the surveillance cameras, or simply didn't care. The men approaching her however never showed their faces. She seemed unconcerned at first, but as they gestured towards something off screen she saw a flash of something she had never seen on her mom, if it had been anyone else she would have called it fear, before she moved out of the check-in line and left with them, one on each side of her. Then the screen turned black.

"This is what he pointed at." Fury confided, pressing play on another video before she could ask anything else.

For a second Amelia could have sworn it was herself she was seeing. She had the exact same build, same chestnut coloured hair falling over her shoulder's in waves, even the cut was identical, and the shirt was the same one she had worn on the photo she uploaded on her facebook the night before. The jeans were different, but that hardly mattered. The face was different too, similar, but one could easily see they weren't the same person if one got a good look. However from the other side of the hall a face would have been hard. Next to her was a man, his face hidden from the camera, but the knife he held to her twin was barely hidden, and the hold he had on the girl's arm was obvious. Her mother would have seen both and drawn the wrong conclusion.

"They won't be able to pull the wool over her eyes twice, she will demand proof before she tells them anything useful. Proof we won't give them." Fury stated, taking the tablet out of her frozen hands. "This is why you are coming with us. If they have you we don't know what she will tell them, nor did she. Which is why she left instruction for us to take you into protective custody the second something happen, if she was ever put in a situation such as this."

"What are you doing to find her?" She asked, her voice distant, still with a hint of disbelief, but her eyes were hard and unyielding as she looked up at the Director.

"Everything we can, everything we can."


	2. Agent Karen Martin

_**A/N: Before you read this make sure you read all of chapter one, I initially posted it as two chapter but decided to go with 2000w/chap for this story and combined them. In short, if you have read about Amelia meeting Fury than you are good to go.**_

**Chapter TWO**

After leaving the office Natalie led a silent Amelia out from the building and to the street. Not a word was said, but upon stepping outside Natalie stopped and looked at the younger girl who refused to look back at her. "Okay, let's get this out of the way."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Amelia denied, looking over Natalie's shoulder rather than at her.

"I was injured and taken off active duty, your mother requested I taught you. I agreed; I don't do paperwork well. When you came to New York I was working for Stark, undercover, Fury told me to keep an eye on you."

"I don't even know your name, why should I believe anything you say?"

"My name is Natalia Romanova, though I prefer Natasha Romanoff. I am also known as the Black Widow. After joining SHIELD you were the first person who looked at me with something other than suspicion. I trained you for two years, kept an eye on you for seven. You know more true things about me than almost anyone else, and I will keep you safe."

At her words Amelia couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, Natalie didn't do emotional. This was the closest she got, it made her sigh. "I will just stick to Natalie and Nat. Black Widow seems a bit dramatic."

"Your codename is Flight Risk." She said with a small smirk.

"FLIGHT RISK?! Why?"

"Your mother gave it to you. I don't know if you do it intentionally or if it's just your mother's paranoia you have inherited but you keep shaking almost every tails we give you within minutes of leaving your flat or different appointments, it's an apt name. But don't even try to live up to it now." She finished, opening the passenger seat of one of the parked cars. "Get in."

After less than 10 minutes Natalie parked in front of a large glass building downtown, and got out. Amelia followed suit.

"This is the actual New York headquarters." Natalie told her as she walked straight in, flashing the guards a badge of some kind. "It is state of the art in training and research. You will have free access to the first level basement, and the first five floors. There are a few gyms; I usually use the one on the third floor. Say you train with me and you will have plenty of people to spar with you. They will be lining up. There is a shooting range in the basement, if you wanna learn, just say the word. There is a common room area on the third floor with a TV and sofas and stuff. We also have temporary agent quarters on the fifth and sixth floor, you have been assigned one on the fifth. I will get you a laptop too. Oh, and the cafeteria is on the second level."

"What about clothes? I can't really spar or walk around in this." Amelia said, gesturing towards her tight red dress and high heals. "Or do much of anything, except earn free drinks."

"It's not the best for unhindered movements." Natalie agreed, taking in the dress. "I will get you new ones."

"And if I want to go shopping?"

"Go online, and ask for a secure card. You are not leaving the building without the director's say-so. And don't even try it."

"As you said, I am good at giving the slip. You really don't think-"

"I trained you in hand-to-hand combat, you haven't got a chance against guns."

"They would shoot me to keep me here?! " She gulped, looking over at the almost statue like guards by the main entrance.

"Don't try to leave and you won't find out." Natalie said dismissively as she continued to lead her through the nearly empty glass lobby towards the elevator.

The rest of the walk was made in silence. Amelia's quarters were located on the fifth floor and looked like any three or four star hotel room. Basic but nice. After showing her around Natalie turned to leave, only for Amelia to stop her.

"Someone really kidnapped mom?" She asked, her voice breaking in a way it had refused to do with the Director. It was enough for Natalie to turn around and face her.

"Yes."

"You are going to find her, right? I mean she knows stuff you don't want them to know so she is a priority?"

"One of the highest." Natalie told her. "Get some sleep."

"After I have done my reading." Amelia promised gesturing towards the file she had yet to even open. Natalie hesitated, her eyes lingering on the file.

"Just remember she is your mother, she loves you, and she is one of the good guys. We are the good guys."

"I know, I can handle it." She said determinedly.

She took some comfort in the fact that Natalie didn't contradict her, but then again she didn't agree either. When she left Amelia wasn't sure how long she just stared at the folder before she was about to gather enough courage to actually look. She was annoyed to find most of it redacted, but in the end the best way she could summarize her mother's file was in ten bullet points.

*Karen Martin was born to a war refugee of German decent, and an American woman in New York, 1952.

*She caught SHIELD's eye at the age of 17 with talent for Identity theft and forgeries, two years later she was recruited.

*Within a year she was going on active missions.

*By the age of 25 she had almost single handily taken down one of the biggest drug cartels in Colombia.

*Three years later she was sent on a deep-cover mission to infiltrate the KGB.

*In 1984 she had married her Jean Dubois to ha cement her cover.

*In 1987 she returned to America with baby Amelia and a defected KGB assassin/husband, taking on a more bureaucratic role.

*In 1994 she was officially transferred to the Russian division to reorganize the weak and failing remains of the SSR division.

*After showing her worth in Russia she was appointed head of the new Europe division in 2002,

*Before his death in 2003 her husband was a suspected plant, leading to a number of hearings in the US after his death.

Strangely enough, of all the things she could make out the only thing that seemed undeniable was that her life was a lie. She was the daughter of spies that used each other, and her. Why on earth had she even been born? She had never questioned it before. Her parents weren't the most affectionate people but she had assumed they had fallen in love, married, and had her out of love, even if she had thought they had fallen out of love long before her dad died. When she hadn't even showed up at his funeral it had sealed it, but she had always thought they had loved each other once, they had seemed to care at least. But what possible use could there have been to go though with the pregnancy? Did her father do it to gain her mother's trust? Did her mom do it to convince her father to defect? As her mother said she was a liability… one that her mother supposedly would be willing to give up SHIELD to protect. From what she read she highly doubted she had that much influence over her mother. They spoke a few minutes every few weeks, they hadn't seen each other in years… but she had been flying to New York for her graduation. Or so she assumed, she could have been going anywhere… but there hadn't been any flowers or gift waiting for her when she dropped by her flat earlier. Maybe she had actually planned to give them to her in person this time…

Some time during the night Amelia must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes the sun was glaring at her though the window. She hated waking up. The morning itself she didn't mind, but waking up, regardless of time of day, was something she hated. However as her eyes fell on the papers spread over the bed it call came back to her. She wished it hadn't. The video had been enough, she couldn't understand why she had been given the file. Why did Fury think she needed to know all that about her mother and father? She preferred the lies.

Deep in her thoughts she barely noticed the knock on her door, but as it opened she jumped out of the bed, looking for something to defend herself with. It was almost a reflex when she slept in unfamiliar places. She could honestly say she had no idea where it came from.

Natalie stepped in, carrying a few bags. She looked her over with almost clinical eyes before she spoke.

"Have you slept at all, 'Melia?"

"A few hours, I think." She responded, sitting down again. "Did you know?"

"About what?"

"My mom? My dad? Why they had me?"

"I didn't know the details. And why they decided to have a child, I don't know. I have feigned pregnancies on missions to gain help escaping. It's human nature to want to protect one's offspring, most of the time."

"Was that what mom did? Well, not the feigning part but…"

"I don't know, I have never read her file. I have only heard rumours." She was silent for a second before adding. "I brought you new clothes. I think they will fit."

"Thanks." She muttered, though she didn't even look at the bags. She wondered if she should ask about her mom, if she even wanted to know. Instead she asked; "Why did he give me the file? Why did I need to know all that?"

"Would you rather you didn't?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "The lie was nicer."

"Your mother loves you. Even if you don't know it, you are better protected than the President's children. If you were just a tool she wouldn't care."

"I guess it isn't that surprising that she got mad when I ran off backpacking after I high school. That must have been troublesome."

"Most of the time you had someone trailing you, someone in the bus, or someone staying in the same dorm. You are the closest SHIELD has to a princess."

"I was attacked outside a club, no one helped me then." She pointed out.

"You handled it"

"I killed a man." She said guiltily, it was only the second time she had allowed herself to say it out loud. The first had been when she had called her mother in tears, she guessed she now knew how she had been able to sweep it under the rug, how she had hidden it. There hadn't even been a police report.

"I have killed several. You did good. He was an assassin, one of the best. We never did find out who sent him, but your risk level went up quite a bit. They even sent Barton to guard you a while."

"Barton?"

"Blonde guy, a little short, strong arms. Camera shy?"

"Kevin?" She asked, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she remembered him. They had been on the same buss and ended up in the same hostel. They had had ended up sharing a car with a few others for almost a month, they had even kissed a few times. She had considered doing more, but… She flushed even more in mortification. She had been a mission, he had… shit. "He is not here, is he?"

"No." Natalie said, looking far too amused for her not to know anything.

"You know him." She concluded.

"He is my partner. Barton recruited me." She said, still amused.

"He ever say anything about me? The mission with me in it, I mean?"

"He said you were a little spooked by what you had done, it's to be expected. But that he was impressed by how well you were handling everything and that you were very good at disappearing in a crowed when you wanted to."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

Amelia didn't believe her, but was more than happy to let the subject drop. "Yeah, this is not embarrassing at all."

"He is a spy, it's his job to seduce and get people to trust him. He is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best. Besides, you were a very mature 19-year-old, I doubt he minded." She added, proving her right.

"I thought you said he didn't tell you anything else."

"He didn't." She insisted. "But I could guess, you were an attractive woman even then, and I know how he works. Though, according to his reports it never went further than kissing."

"Oh God, reports?!" Amelia asked, now horrified. "This is getting worse and worse."


	3. Her Prison

**Chapter THREE**

Two days, that was how long Amelia was allowed to wallow in self-pity and come to terms with the bomb SHEILD had dropped on her before Natalie came storming in, dragging her in her t-shirt and jeans to the gym, not even given her a chance to put on shoes.

To say she felt awkward standing there in front Natalie, barefoot, with a dozen of agents watching her would have been an understatement. Thankfully the torture didn't last long.

"OUT!" Natalie yelled, and it was with some amazement Amelia watch every single agent leave, sending a few curious glances at them over their shoulder when they did so.

"What are you doing, Nat?" She asked, even as she recognised her stance, when they were gone.

"You don't wallow, Amelia. You get angry, you are not acting like yourself. You should be trying to see Fury or proclaim your hatred for your mother, not sit in your room and feel sorry for yourself. You are an adult,"

"Oh, I am sorry." She said sarcastically. "My mother is probably being tortured. I was born to get a KGB agent to spill his secrets to SHIELD. Oh, and one of your agents stuck his tongue in my mouth because my mother told him to. Who knows, maybe there was more than one. Am I not giving the right reaction? And where the hell am I supposed to go or do?! I am not allowed to leave, remember?"

"Get over it, and find something to occupy yourself with." She told her bluntly without a hint of sympathy. It pissed her off. "Your mother chose this life. You have been guarded and trained by the best in the world. You have done exactly what you wanted, when you wanted. Your life is a bed of roses compared most people here."

"That's not true." Amelia said, knowing what she was doing and fighting against the temptation to give in. "You know that."

"Yeah, having a mother who loves you enough to willingly undergo torture for you is proof that you really are alone and unwanted in this world. "

"Nat…" She warned. "Don't do this."

"You are trying to stick your head in the sand." She told her sharply, barely dodging Amelia's blow when she attacked.

She wasn't sure how long she remained in the gym, dodging, blocking, kicking and hitting before she found herself on the floor one last time with Natalie's foot on her neck when she smiled up at the older girl.

"Thank you."

"You are not as focused as usual." Natalie told her in response, if it could be call that. "Some people fight better when they are angry, you are not one of them. Remember that."

"Maybe if I was fighting the one I was angry at it would be different." Amelia said, though she didn't disagree, Natalie had won almost every fight.

"And who would that be?" She asked with unusual softness, unlike her earlier tone, when she was spurring on her anger.

"I don't know. Mom, probably. Dad? KGB? SHIELD? The world?"

"I think you are going in the wrong direction." Natalie commented with a faint smile. "And I think you should know we caught a man going into your apartment yesterday, we think he is connected to the group that took Agent Martin."

"And?"

"He killed himself almost as soon as we took him into custody."

"How?" She asked disbelievingly. "Why?"

"Poison." She said as calmly as if she was talking about the weather. "It gave us some ideas. But we still aren't sure, since it might not even be the same group…"

"What is happening now?"

"Now I am leaving, I will be heading to Europe to head up the search on the Director's orders."

"You are leaving?" She asked, feeling terribly needy as she heard the desperation in her own voice. "I mean, that's good. You know mom, and… I know you will find her."

"I will start out in Paris and go from there." She told her, though the only thing Amelia heard was that she wasn't giving any promises, still...

"Thank you."

"If you need to get some agitation out while I am gone I recommend the gym in the basement. It's old school, mainly for boxing. Almost no one uses it. You can hit things as hard as you want there without anyone looking."

Amelia smiled, Natalie never had been good with gratitude. "I will keep that in mind."

"Good. See you around, kid."

"I am only five years younger than you!" Amelia argued. Natalie ignored it, waving over her shoulder as she left the room.

After the workout Amelia reluctantly made her way to the cafeteria… she had barely eaten anything since her graduation, except for what little snacks she had found in her room, in other words chips, nuts and chocolate bars. She remembered thinking the room really was like a hotel room when she found them. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a maid service cleaning up the room for her at that very moment.

Looking down at the meal in front of her Amelia tried to ignore the curious glances she got. Though she had to admit she stood out like a sore thumb from all the suits sitting around her. Natalie never dressed like that, not what she seen at least, but she was beginning to think most SHIELD agents went with the FBI look, at least judging from the people around her. It explained all the black suits Natalie had gotten her. She would fit right in wearing one of those.

When she finished her meal Amelia quickly made her way back to her room to shower and change cloths before heading back out to take a tour of her new prison. It certainly looked better than Bangkok Hilton, but seemed much less exciting. She also found herself denied access over and over again as she tried to enter various rooms. In the end though she had found the common room area, completely deserted in the late afternoon, and three gyms that she could gain access to, one with mats and training dummies, the one Natalie had dragged her to earlier, one with machines and weights to build muscle, and one that looked like she had gone back in time or was on a movie set from the 40s, which she was not quite sure what it was for.

The latter was the one Natalie had recommended in the basement, it was completely empty of people, unlike the other two that were buzzing with life. She couldn't help but wonder why they kept it, or why they had built it. It didn't have a single modern convenience, no machines, no water coolers, no extra towels. But the feel of the place, she could almost imagine people coming though those doors with waxed hair and leather jackets, ready for a fight. Maybe an older man in a side room office who used to be a pro-boxer, then a trainer, and after a failed champion he retired and started this place in his old neighbourhood. She smirked a little at her own imagination. She really could see it though.

Seeing a single sandbags dangling in from a hook in the ceiling she wanted to hit it, kick it, see how hard she could make it swing. She hadn't used one in years, and back then there had always been a trainer holding it still for her. But looking down at the business suit attire she was wearing, something that made her feel as if she was going to a job interview, she resisted.

"This is really cool." She said instead, promising herself to return later dressed in more appropriate clothes.

On her way back she saw faintly familiar faces walk passed her, some let their eyes linger on her, others didn't. She tried to ignore them, telling herself she was seeing things that weren't there, not allowing her mind to drift back to different times and places where she could have met them. It was New York City, there were millions of people walking around. Instead she focused on the memory of her fights with Natalie; she had been slower than usual, she had wasted energy on hits that had no chance to handing, she had acted rather than reacted. It was beginner mistakes. She would need to work on that. But it had been a while since she had a chance to watch a good fight and pick up tips. Then again being where she was might be just the chance she was looking for. They were agents, same as Natalie, watching them spar should offer something, shouldn't it?

As evening fell Amelia noticed less and less people moving about and as she went to the dinner, less than a handful of agents were spread out around the tables. She herself decided to take her lasagne to a corner table with a sofa. She expected she would be staying a while, she had even brought her computer. Wondering if she dared to download or stream a movie or if that was a big no-no at SHIELD, there was doubtlessly someone there who kept an eye on what sites she visited. She decided to just go for legal streaming. Not that that was something she really wanted to do, but she needed to do something while she ate. What she really want to do was to check her a-mail. But since Natalie had taken her phone and forbidden any contact with the outside world she doubted that was acceptable. For all she knew gmail could be blocked in the building. Her knowledge of computers and what one could do with them was fairly limited. Hacking had never interested her, she used her computer for research, e-mail, social media, doing travel arrangements, shopping, and movies. That was about it. She missed her won laptop, it already had her favorite movies on it...

"Mind if I join you?" A male voice asked from barely a few feet distance, making her eyes jerk up in surprise. She had noticed him coming towards her but had expected him to just walk passed. After all he had no reason to stop, she had seen him spar with someone earlier, but he hadn't made any indication he'd even seen her then or that he had know who she was, so his question had almost made her jump.

"Go ahead." She said, looking up at the man. He was tall, dark hair, and probably in his 40's judging from appearance. She wondered what he wanted.

"Thanks." He sat down opposite her. "My name is Brock Rumlow, it's nice to meet you. I used to work with your mother a long time ago, she recruited me actually."

"I guess I don't need to introduce myself then." She said, forcing a small smile.

"No, I guess not. She mentioned you being trained by the Black Widow a few years back..." He said, "I see you've finally been recruited. Was Romanoff the one to do it? She has been hanging around here in New York a lot in the last year or two."

"Recruited?" She echoed, taken by surprise. She had expected everyone knowing what had happened to her mother for some reason, to know why she was there. She should have known better, they were all spies after all, so she shook her head a little and forced that smile again, the one no one had ever been able to tell how fake it really was. "There was an incident that made mom decide I should stay here a while."

"She just told you about SHIELD?" He said surprised. "About all of this? Most people working here have a cover they use even with their families, for their protection. As far as my family is concerned I am just a security consultant. I used to be in the military so it wasn't a long stretch."

"I just found out recently, I think she wants me to join." She said, smiling slightly. "This is probably her way of tempting me."

"You would make a good agent." He offered. "I trailed you a one time when you first moved here, back when you were a suspected target. You lost me going into a shop. Looking at the cameras afterwards you went in and bought a new coat and left wearing it. Don't know how you saw me, you didn't give a single indication you had. But then again I am not usually that kind of agent, I am strike force."

"It was probably paranoia." She offered. "I had a stalked for a while when I was a teenager, it makes you extra careful." She confessed feeling almost as if she owed him an explanation, though she suddenly wondered how that had even been possible if she was as protected as Natalie claimed, but Rumlow only nodded in understanding.

"My little cousin had one of those too, police couldn't do shit except help get a retraining order. I scared the shit out of him a few times, but he kept coming back." After his statement an awkward silence followed, though he didn't let it remain long before he spoke again. "I saw you watching in the gym earlier today. If you want to spar, let me know. I'm only here for the week or two, but it would be an honour to try my luck against Agent Martin's daughter."

"Sure, why not? I would like to see how well I would do against a member of the Strike team."

**TBC...**

So any thoughts? Ideas? Opinions? Suggestions? Paring preferences? Let me know! :)


	4. Lies

**Chapter FOUR**

It had been with some hesitation Amelia had pushed through the doors to the gym the afternoon after Rumlow had approached her. As agreed he was waiting for her, but as she saw the small crowed surrounding him she was half a mind to just turn around and leave, but he caught sight of her before she got the chance,

As the fight began Amelia was surprised, he was slower than he had been the day before, his didn't only leave his left side open for hits, but the right one as well. In short he was taking it easy on her, something she was sure the others noticed as well, she was not happy. Upon the realisation she upped her own game and had him pinned to the mat in seconds, a glare on her face.

"If this is the best SHIELD has to offer I have sincerely overestimated it." She told him, glaring, but as she backed away added. "Now, if you take it easy on me again, I will break you arm."

The fight that followed was enough for a grin to break out on her face. She loved sparing with new people, everything was a surprise, everything was a challenge, for both of them. It was the first genuine expression she had given him and he had seemed to recognise it, returning it in full force as he attacked.

By the time they finished both of them were smiling.

"You're good. I see hints of both Agent Romanoff and Martin, and a few different forms of martial arts."

"You too." She smiled. "Better than I thought you would be."

"In my defence, I was training junior agents yesterday, that's why I am here. If you ever decide to actually join up and want to be a part of a STRIKE team, let me know. I will get you out on my team, we are the best."

"I'll keep that in mind." She promised with a smile. "If you don't mind I would like to do this again. I would also really like to learn that grip you used when I-"

"I know which one, my old team leader taught it to me, never met anyone who has been able to get free from that one. I'll be happy to teach you."

"I appreciate it."

"By the way, you've got the moves and talent but you need to build up your stamina. You should check out the gym on the first floor. Ask for Tim Simon, he will help you out. You started slowing down towards the end."

"Maybe I was just trying to save what was left of your pride." She offered with a teasing smirk, making him laugh as she headed out.

The rest of the day went by in a blur; since Natalie had left no one had told her anything about what was happening with her mother. She didn't know of she had expected someone to do it either, they were spies after all and if the movies had anything right, then prying information from a spy was harder than… well getting anything out of her mother that she didn't want to tell. It was strange most of the time she barely thought about her mother, they weren't close, she wasn't sure if they ever had been but she had always known she was there is she needed her. Her mom was strong, her mom knew everything, and her mom would always be there for her. Or so she had thought. She hadn't been strong enough, and she was a spy. She still hadn't been able to wrap her head around that, she wondered if she ever would, or if she would ever be able to accept it. Would she just do her best for forget everything once her mom was back? Would she even be back? If not, what would happen to her? She knew she was selfish, but then again, wasn't that human nature? To look out for oneself? To look at how things were affecting ones own life before thinking about others? She hoped so, if not she was a horrible human being. Because if finding out about her parents had taught her anything, it was how her own mind worked; she had made it all about herself. It frightened her actually, her mom was probably being tortured and instead of trying to find a way to help her she let others do it while she judged her for passed actions and got angry about her situation in life.

But then again, was it really her life? She had had probably a had spies and agents shadowing her while life, she had been taught to keep her own against seasoned agents, she was able to evade them, spoke multiple languages, she had even killed someone with her bare hands. The only thing she lacked was weapon training and interrogation techniques and she would be good to suit up with them. Had her parents been moulding her for this the whole time? It almost felt like it… the thought made her drift back to the suspicion that had taken root the night before. Had there really been a stalker or was it just her parents doing? She had never actually seen the guy, only thought someone had been following her, then briefly after she had told her dad the creepy presents had started coming. What if it was only her shadows she had started noticing and they had found a way to encourage her paranoia, training her… she shook her head. She was being ridiculous, soon she would be accusing her mom for sending the assassin after her in Australia during her backpacking trip. She needed to get a grip. If nothing else, her being at SHIELD now proved that her mom wanted her safe. But when Natalie got her back, they needed to have a long chat, about a lot of things.

Following Rumlow's advice Amelia sought out the gym on the first floor the next morning, letting Simons draw up a training schedule for her after allowing him to do a number of tests on her. Apparently she was in good shape, almost as good as a field agent, she needed to build up her stamina though, and arm muscles. It wasn't a surprise, she had always gone for precision and speed over strength, and when she needed strength she used her legs. That apparently wasn't acceptable for an agent. She didn't necessarily want to become one either, but she had to admit she got a kick out of knowing how close she was. Hey, she could always join the CIA when she got out of SHIELD if the job market was too spars.

It wasn't until three nights later that the dreams started. She still hadn't heard anything from Natalie, or anyone else for that matter, about her mother. She tried to ignore the worry, focus on other things, and as a result she had started to kill time in the gyms, spending more and more time with field agents, learning more and more about what the job actually entailed. During lunch the day before some had taken to brag about what they had lived though and survived. One in particularly had hit closer to home than she had thought when he started telling her about when he was held captive a terrorist group a few years back. She hadn't thought it had affected her, at least not until she woke up in cold sweat, the picture of her mother tied to a chair and broken burned into her mind. She didn't remember the details but it had been enough to keep her from any more sleep.

She had made her way to the third floor gym the early morning, surprised to find Rumlow stretching. She had never been in there in the morning, since meeting up with Simons the first floor gym had been her morning warm up.

"'Morning" He greeted, smiling a little. "What brings you here? Tim is gonna miss you."

"He'll survive." She responded with a small smile of her own. "I need to beat someone up today, call it therapy."

"What's up? Something happen?"

"I'm just worried about mom." She confessed before yawning.

"She can take whatever they though at her, she is the best. Don't let Jenkin's story get to you."

"It's not-" she cut herself off, her eyes narrowing. "You know why I am here."

She could practically see him backtrack before giving in. "Look, I am not supposed to know. The others don't, but I still have contacts back in Europe, I asked around when you showed up figuring Martin would be here herself if it was just to tempt you into the fold, so to speak."

"Then you decided to lie to me about it." She summarized.

"I just didn't tell you I knew."

"So lying by omission." She pressed.

"I can't go telling about things over my clearance. But I used to work closely with Martin so… people talk."

"Right." She agreed, giving a brief humourless laugh before she turned around and walked out the way she had come. Ignoring him as he called after her.

An hour later Amelia stood in front of the large punching bag in the basement gym, tears silently travelling down her cheeks as hit and kick followed after one and another. Initially the words that followed each movement had been quiet, barely audible, but the longer she had been there the louder they had seemed to become as her mixed emotions were replaced with more and more anger.

"Lies." Hit, "Secrets" kick. "Only" hit. "Bloody" hit. "LIES!" Kick. "Nothing." Hit. "here" Spin kick. "is" elbow. "real!" kick.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" A voice called out from behind her, with genuine concern. Though she barely seemed to hear it, as she whirled around. She hadn't heard him come in.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, glaring at the intruder. He was tall, blond, blue eyes, as American as apple pie, and with the looks of an underwear model.

"Ma'am?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sorry." She apologised, almost absently wiping at her eyes, and brow. "I was told there was almost no one who came here. I'm Amelia, Amelia Dubois." She smiled. "I would offer you my hand but… well…" She shrugged; she could practically feel the sweat dripping off of her.

"Steve Rogers." He said with a small smile, it was cute. It was a far though from the smirks and grins she had seen on the more seasoned agents in the last few days. It was almost shy. She would never peg him for a spy; she supposed that might just be what made him good at it.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled, making a conscious effort not to take another wipe on her brow.

"You too, ma'am."

"Just out of the military, huh?" She smiled. "Amelia is fine, I am not even an agent, so definitely no 'ma'am'."

"How did you guess?" He asked, almost self-consciously.

"The ma'am part. It's a big give away." She smiled again, it almost hurt. She was in no mood to deal with people, more lies. "I will get out of your way, I was just finishing up anyway."

"You don't need to leave because of me." He assured her. "If you want to be alone I will just come back later."

"No." She told him firmly. "It's fine, I will just…" She gestured towards the door. "See you around."

**TBC...**

Ok, people! Please review! If you read let know what you think, being added to an alert list only tells me so much!


	5. Captain Steve Rogers

**Chapter FIVE**

The next time Amelia came face to face with Steve Rogers was no less than a few hours later as he walked passed her in the cafeteria, or almost walked passed. Unlike Rumlow he didn't ask to sit down, in fact he only nodded a quick greeting before sitting down a few tables away from her. Unlike most of the agents around her he practically screamed military, more so than Rumlow's new recruits did, not that all of them had served, just a majority. Seeing his straight posture almost made her smile, something Rumlow noticed as he sat down in front of her. This time he hadn't asked.

"What are you smiling about, Dubois?" She sighed.

"I would really rather be alone today."

"Why are you keeping this against me?"

"Perhaps I' just tried to lies and secrets."

"I have never lied to you, that is more than you can say to me."

"Leave, or I will." She told him blandly, her face a blank mask. He shook his head and stood.

"Don't worry too much, I don't know any better agent than Karen Martin." And with that he left.

Not wanting to deal with Rumlow again Amelia avoided the gym for the next few days, instead keeping to the basement, which seemed to be her safe haven. On occasion she and Rogers ended up there at the same time, but even on those few occasions he left her alone as she took out her aggravation on the sandbag. That seemed to be all she was doing lately. He mood going from annoyed, to hurt, to worried, to angry and then the whole cycle stared all over again. One morning she came in particularly pissed off at the radio silence from Natalie, their refusal to let her do anything, and the damned guards that had stopped her from leaving.

Still dressed in normal clothes she had thrown punch after punch on the sandbag until her knuckles were bleeding. She hadn't even noticed, and didn't until another par hands gripped her wrists and forced her away from her imaginary opponent.

"You are usually not this careless." The now faintly familiar voice of Steve Rogers muttered close to her ear. She tried to break free but he refused to let go. "Come on, we'll have to clean that." Reluctantly she let him lead her to a stool close to the boxing ring. "Wait here."

She didn't say anything as he went and got the first aid kit, nor did she say anything when he started cleaning it, she didn't even flinch at the sting. He smiled a little at that.

"I know we don't talk much." He began and she almost rolled her eyes at the understatement, usually their dialog went as far as a grunted hello and a wave when they left. "To be honest I don't know what you are doing with sandbag, at first I thought you were only venting your anger over something but there seems to be a pattern, at least most of the time."

"Kickboxing." She told him, "Speed I got, I'm working on strength."

"You don't kick in boxing." Rogers told her, looking for the entire world like he was serious, her eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"You have since the 70's, in kickboxing anyway. Which at least it has its uses, unlike normal boxing."

"What's wrong with normal boxing?" He asked, she couldn't be sure if he was just curious or actually offended by her statement.

"Boxing is about grown men trying to beat each other unconscious. It's a barbaric spectator sport. Kickboxing is self-defence. It has saved my life." She confessed, finding it surprisingly easy talking to him as he handled her hands.

"So, do you want to talk about it? I am told that is supposed to help." He told her, seemingly out of the blue, glancing up at her as he wrapped her knuckles.

"I don't think that is how it works in a spy organisation." She told him, a sad smile on her lips. Suddenly feeling more tired than angry.

"Probably not, but you don't act like the others here."

"That's because I'm not an agent."

"Then why…" He cut himself off.

"Someone I know is, and they think I can be used against her, ergo protective custody a la SHILED. She has been taken and all I am told to do is to wait. I am not good with doing nothing."

"I'm sorry." He said, sounding genuinely sorry.

"So…" She said, wanting to end the awkward silence. "What makes you hide out down here everyday? You have my reasons."

"It's familiar." He told her, seeming almost hesitant. "I joined the army thinking I could change the world, instead the world changed around me. This is the closest thing I have to what it used to be."

"Seriously?" She asked, grinning a little. "Where are you from? In this city all gyms are 24seven chains and what not." She said it jokingly but his sudden discomfort made her feel bad. "Sorry, it's just I have only seen gyms like this in movies. I can't believe they survive in today's world… I mean it's cool and all, but… well… most people would want something more efficient."

"Suppose so." He agreed, though it was almost listless.

"Though I guess there might be some actual boxing gyms that still look a bit like this… Retro and vintage is all the rage after all." She offered, only half joking, just as he finished the wrapping up her other hand. Trying so stretch out her fingers she couldn't help but wince a little, they hadn't felt nearly as bad a few moments ago. "Thanks."

"No problem. You should take it easy on those hands for the next couple of days."

"They aren't that bad." She insisted, despite knowing he was right.

"Well, just be careful." She sighed.

"So Rogers, how about I get you a coffee as thanks? You may very well have saved my hands from permanent damage, though sadly the only place I can actually take you to is the SHIELD cafeteria. But it's almost up there with Starbucks and any other commercial coffee franchises you can find in this city."

"Sure." He said, though she could once again hear that uncertainty in his voice, it baffled her to be honest. A guy looking like that couldn't be unused to girls talking to him or asking him for coffee. She shook her head, smiling up at him.

Bloody knuckles were perhaps an odd start of a friendship, but Amelia had had stranger. Steve Rogers was kind, polite, adorably shy, and a regular boy scout, a rare breed among men. It made her almost protective of him, not that he seemed to need much protection. After her injury she had simply gone down to the gym the next morning to get out of the room and ended up watching him with the sandbag for once. For a boy scout he had a lot of pent up frustration, she saw his fist literally blast through the sandbag she had spent hours kicking and hitting with all her might in the last week as if it was nothing. She said nothing; she didn't know what to say. But as she continued watching it was easy to see that while Rogers had the strength, he didn't have finesse, he might as well have been taught to fight through childhood fistfights.

"You are doing it wrong." She told him suddenly walking over to him. "I don't know much of your version of boxing, admittedly. But it's a miracle that your hand isn't a bloody mess. And you claim I am careless."

He stopped in mid motion as she spoke, looking down at his hand uncertainly, than back up at her.

"My hands are not really ideal for showing you at the moment. But if you want I could teach you some of the kicks in kickboxing. It will be useful, I promise."

"I know how to kick." He said, looking a little offended.

"If you kick how you punch I wouldn't be surprised if you learned in a street ally." He looked away, embarrassed. She almost smiled, so she had been right then.

"It's worked fine so far." He defended.

"Then imagine what a little training would do." This time she did smile. "How do you usually kick someone?"

"To keep them down or push them back."

"You never use it to incapacitate? What? You punch someone until they fall down?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's such a waste of time." She muttered, still not believing her ears. "I guess you usually used guns, huh?"

"I don't like guns. "

"You don't like guns." She echoed. "And you don't know how to fight. How the hell did you survive in the military? What rank were you anyway?"

"Captain." Her eyebrows shut up, and her eyes unintentionally fell on the broken sandbag behind him.

"Well, I have to admit you are insanely strong." He followed her eyes and blushed, but said nothing. "You were a boxing champion?"

"Didn't have the time." He said, he was beginning to look genuinely uncomfortable. She felt guilty.

"We will start with the basic kicks then."

Training Rogers was, simply put, an experience. He seemed to pick everything up immediately; it was easy to see what had drawn SHIELD to him. She showed him once and he copied perfectly, too perfectly.

"You already know how to do this." Amelia finally stated, looking non-too-pleased as she looked him up and down.

"No!" He protested, looking genuinely distressed, and innocent of the charge. "I just learn quickly. It still feels strange though."

"What kind of training have you had?" She continued her interrogation.

"I-" He swallowed guiltily. "That's classified."

"Of course it is." She muttered with a heavy sigh. "I'm just gonna go. Bye, Rogers."

"Amelia, wait." He called after her, and unlike with Rumlow earlier that week she turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry. You really have helped me. You are probably the first person here who has started talking to me and not stared, poked, or been acting a part around me since I woke up."

"Woke up?" She echoed. If he had been anyone else she was fairly certain he was silently cursing.

"I was in a coma of sorts. I just woke up."

"Well you must have been awake some time to have gained that kind of muscle mass, that or you weren't in one very long.

"It's complicated."

"It always is around here." She agreed. "I wish I could go back to my old life when I didn't know anything about SHIELD and I just thought…" She trailed off.

"When I can, I will tell you." He promised weakly, looking defeated. "I promise."

"Yeah… you know the person I am here because of?" She asked, he looked up. "It's my mom. I just found out she is a high-ranking spy, my dad… well let's not even go there. My whole life I have been lied to and manipulated. What normal 26 year old speaks 7 languages, is a master martial artist, know exactly how to read and manipulate people from only a few minutes' observations? Hell, I didn't even hesitate to kill someone when I was attacked, who does that? I was 19. I am tired of complicated and lies, Rogers. I just want my mom back safe, and then I want to take my degree and get as far away from here as I can."

He didn't say anything, and she left.

**TBC...**

_Thank you for reviewing and giving feedback! I really appreciate it! Please keep giving it! Let me know if I am moving forward too quickly/too slowly, if you think Amelia is getting too whiny or Mary-Sue-ish, or how I am doing at keeping people in character! not to mention if you have any guesses and/or hopes about future plot twists and events! I love those! _


	6. Paris

**Chapter SIX**

13 days, just a day short of two weeks, after the Natalie had dragged her out of the club, and since the lies that had been her life had begun to unfold it all came to a stop as Natalie once again stood in front of her and uttered three simple words that had all but made her collapse as they left the redhead's lips.

"We have her."

In movies abductions and return of loved ones always come about in a blaze of gunfire and helicopters, or at least a black car bringing someone back home with a blanket over their shoulders, ending with a tearful hug or kiss. Instead Amelia had only gotten those three words, and in some strange way that seemed even more… maybe because it was real.

"She is currently in Paris. She was flown there immediately for vetting and treatment. Any information that may have been leaked needs to be handled. Initial vetting should be over by the time you get there."

After that she hadn't cared, hadn't listened. She had barely been aware as she moved towards the black car that waited for her outside, or the flight over. It wasn't until she stood next to her mother's hospital bed in SHIELD's Europe HQ that the tears begun to fall. It was strange how things worked, she had been angry, hurt, upset, sad, yet to tears had not fallen until she stood next to her mother.

Karen Dubois was as beautiful as ever, under all the bruising and bandages. No one would ever guess her age right, the closest one might would come was mid to late forties. Though now Amelia supposed there were many more things people would never guess right about her. But at the moment that didn't seem to matter, nothing did. Except that she was there.

"Mom?" She whispered almost hesitantly before rushing forward, throwing herself into the woman's waiting arms.

"My beautiful little Amelia." She whispered into her daughter's hair, her fingers running though her chestnut locks in the same smoothing motion she had used since Amelia was a child, falling asleep in her lap. "You are safe…"

"So are you." Amelia whispered back, leaning back a little to get a good look at her mother. "You are, right?"

"Yes, there was… it's being handled." She confirmed, looking at her daughter with soft eyes. "I suppose I have some explaining to do."

"It can wait." She said, burying her face in her mother's neck again, hugging her close. She even smelled the same. It made the older woman laugh.

"Now, that I never expected to hear from you." She said, an almost teasing note in her tone that Amelia hadn't head in years. It seemed like all they had been doing since her father's death was argue or disappoint each other. "I suppose I should congratulate you on your graduation."

"Thanks." She smiled, a little. "You are a little late."

"I am sorry. I got delayed with work." It was such a common reply, so familiar that it made Amelia freeze with an unwelcome suspicion.

"Has this happened before? You being kidnapped, I mean."

"Not since Jean…" She began, then instead settled for. "not for many years"

"But it has happened."

"When you were a four. Jean was able to stop them before they could take the two of you. I am afraid I didn't fair quite as well. That time they had me a whole month before they could locate and extract me."

"I don't remember that." She said, Karen smiled a little.

"I am not surprised. You were very little. But you have woken up, ready to attack, every time someone enters your room unannounced ever since that night."

"Your file didn't say anything about that."

"My file?" She echoed, before her eyes narrowed. "Fury?"

"He gave it to me."

"And what did it say? Which parts did he think you needed to know?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Amelia said, "When do you get to go home?"

"Today. I was not... My injures are mostly superficial." She confided.

"What about the girl, the one that looked like me?" Amelia surprised herself by asking, she hadn't given her much thought to be honest.

"I never saw her again, most likely she was part of the group."

"Would you really have talked if they had me?" She asked. "I mean…"

"No." Her mother's response was spoken softly, compassionately even, but it was firm. "A field agent cracked once, after they tortured his son in front of him, he gave key information that made 9/11 possible. They killed the boy anyway. That is why you, as all children of high-ranking members, are under surveillance and taken in if something was to happen. You more than most perhaps. It is a protocol I instated after that event."

"You still went." She said, feeling… she didn't know what. Hurt? Relieved? Angry? Sad?

"It would buy you time, give SHIELD more time and motivation to find us."

The days that followed were… strange. Men and women came and went through her mother's home, Amelia's old home, constantly. Doors were shut in her face as business needed to be discussed, leaving Amelia staring at more closed doors than she ever thought possible, and she still hadn't talked to her mom. She really should have taken the opportunity when she had offered at SHIELD. On the forth day back however a familiar face showed up at the house that made her smile.

"Alex." She grinned, giving the man a hug; in the last couple of years she had seen him more often than her mother. "Why are you here?"

"Your mother hasn't told you yet?" He asked, shaking his head a little. Though the smile was still there. "I suppose she has had a lot to deal with since her safe return."

"You know." Amelia gathered. "You work for them too?"

"I always said you were smart." He said, hanging up his coat. "So what do you think about it all?"

"I… I don't know." She said honestly. "They didn't tell me much about what they-you actually do; mom hasn't either. All everyone tells me is that you are the good guys."

"We are." He said. "Come, let's talk."

"What about mom?"

"She can wait a few minutes, I was planning to stay the night anyway."

Amelia had known Alexander Price since as long as she could remember, it had been worth gold interviewing the former U.S. Secretary of Defence for her bachelor thesis, getting that interview on its own would almost have been worth the Distinction she got from her professors. She wondered what they would think if they knew she had been interviewing a spy.

"You have redone the living room." He commented as he walked over to the sofa, Amelia only nodded.

"Seems like it. I miss the red walls though, this is too cold."

"I admit, the old sofas were more comfortable." He said. Amelia smiled and sat down opposite him.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to tell you about SHIELD."

"That's a first," She said dryly. "Usually it's confidential or complicated."

"It comes with the job. We are a counter terrorism and intelligence agency, originally started during the Second World War under the name Strategic Scientific Reserve. Or rather that was what later broke free from the government and became the start of SHIELD. We have been keeping the world as safe as we can ever since, stooping terror attacks before they occur, ending wars, recruiting the best to develop and invent for us. For example one sector we spend larch sums and time on is renewable energy, something we hope will end our reliance on oil. Something we hope one day will ease the situation in at least some Middle Eastern regions and other warfronts around the world. Your mother is the head of the European Division, overseeing recruitment, missions, and certain individuals. Among other things. She is an impressive woman."

"And what do you do?" She asked.

"You would actually need a level 8 security clearance level for that information." He said solemnly, but smiled seeing her aggravation. "But I trust you. I am the Secretary of SHIELD. I, along with the members of the council, appoint leaders for the organisation and oversee its international presence."

"I thought that was Fury's job."

"No, his is very much like your mother's only, on a larger scale. She reports to him, he reports to us."

"What about my dad? Why would he have felt the need to betray an organisation like that?"

"There are people who are against the UN as well. I don't know."

"As they should. The UN is a failing organisation, the Security Council has too much power. The Veto-"

"Yes, I almost forgot about your views on the United Nations." He said, amused. "I am afraid I can't speak for your father, he died before he could be questioned."

"You mean was killed."

"We had nothing to do with the car accident. Before his death it was actually your mother that was under suspicion. But with his death certain things came to light that cleared her."

"What things?"

"If you want access to secure files you will have to join the organisation and work until you reach the right clearance."

"Are you asking me to join?"

"You have a most desirable resume. Your language skills, your history, your fighting skills. There is not much you will need to be taught, and you do what must be done."

"I'll think about it." She surprised herself by saying. "I still don't know what I want to do."

"Do." He said, standing up. "Now, I think I shall go see Karen. Is she in her office?"

After hours in her hold childhood room, one she had fled almost as soon as she graduated high school, Alex's offer kept echoing in her mind. Her dream job had been working for an NGO, helping people who needed it, making the world a better place. She had even applied for a few jobs with in the UN despite lacking belief in the organization. It would look good on a CV… despite the secrets at least SHIELD seemed to be doing something, and the answers Alex had dangled in front of her were tempting.

It was past ten in the evening when Amelia made her way towards the kitchen to find something to eat, she hadn't had anything since lunch and despite not feeling particularly hungry she knew she got overly emotional when she didn't have food in her stomach. Only the voices of her mom and Alex flowing out from her mother's office made her stop. He wanted her to be a spy; she would spy.

"…consulting me." Her mother did not sound pleased.

"She would be of more use there. She already has a foot in. I need eyes."

"She is a child."

"She is older than you were when you took out-"

"Things have changed since then." She interrupted. "The initiative has been cancelled. You are on the council."

"Nick is not going to let it lie. This is his baby, and he is keeping it close to his chest this time. Despite orders Banner is still being held under surveillance. He already has the Captain. Barton and Romanoff are loyal to him to a fault."

"Why her? There must be someone-"

"Even when she is assigned elsewhere Romanoff keeps an eye on her, during her time in New York she began a friendship with Rogers. Even if she won't be placed on the project she will have an in. We need that in."

"It will take time before she could be go active. She refused the hunting lessons Jean tried to give her, she doesn't know a thing about weapons or interrogation techniques. Despite our needs that can't be ignored."

"I will make sure she gets the best trainer."

"She has a history with Barton, I don't think-"

"I am not talking about him."

"You mean-"

"Yes."

**TBC...**

**So what do you think? Who do you think it is? Did you see this coming? was it too rushed? Let me know! **


	7. Guns

**Chapter SEVEN**

She hadn't even accepted, and already they were making plans. But why would they need a spy within the organisation they worked for? She took a step back to leave.

"Amelia, I can hear you." Her mother's voice called out from the other side of the door, just as she was about to head back to her room. "Come in, now." She did as told.

"How long have you been listening?" She asked as calmly as if she was asking about her day at school.

"I-" She stopped, when had she made her mistake? How long should she admit to? How much did she want answers? "since 'consulting me'" She finished truthfully. "Why do you need a someone to spy on Fury?"

"He is an idealist, believe it or not." Alex told her calmly. "He is a good man, and I don't want you to spy on him. I recruited him myself, and recommended him for his current role. But he is working on something called the Avenger initiative, and despite what your mother thinks." He looked at Karen. "I supported the initiative, still do. I even gave him permission to keep surveillance on Banner, even after the program was cancelled. Banner needs to be kept an eye on."

"Then why do you need me there?"

"When people in higher positions in an intelligence agency start acting on their own it tends to be a bad sign. I just want someone I trust in there, to warn me if things go badly. Nothing more. There was a reason the council wanted it scrubbed after all, it is a very high risk project."

"What exactly is it?"

"Are you planning to join up?"

"Yes." She agreed, surprising herself with the word. She could hear the surprise as well, and chose to repeat the word with more conviction. "Yes."

"Good. Then you will learn in due time."

"Alex-"

"Sir." He corrected. "I am now your superior. For now you are staying in Europe for your training. I need you fast-tracked so I am sending you a supervising agent with some experience in training soldiers to train you. He will decide when you are ready."

No more than a day later, a few hours after Alex had left to fly back to the US, Amelia came face to face with her new tutor. He stood next to her mother, but rather than being interested in the man, it was her mother's expression that caught her interest, it was an odd mix of awe, wonder, and distaste as her eyes kept darting sideways to look him. It made Amelia give him an extra once over. He was tall, his brown hair was long enough to brush his shoulder, and he had the same a lean athletic build that she had seen most SHIELD field agents possess. He was dressed the same as well, only the black glove on his left hand differed from the other suit wearing agents that had been coming through the house lately. It was an odd choice, but it wasn't enough to explain her mother's reaction.

"Amelia, this is Agent Daniel Adams. He will oversee your training for the next few weeks." Karen introduced. "Agent Adams, this is my daughter, Amelia Dubois, the one Secretary Pierce told you about."

While she had distantly noted that his eyes had been on her since she entered the room Amelia also noticed that he hadn't really looked her over until that moment and Amelia had to fight a shiver, not the pleasant kind. His eyes were those of a true predator, looking for a weakness, the best place to strike. Though she had no idea what he found, he neither said nor showed any particular emotion or opinion as he nodded. "We start immediately, we will move to the guest accommodations in HQ for quicker access to the facilities. Pierce wanted your ready yesterday. We are already late. Pack a bag."

The room she was assigned looked much like the one she had been given in New York, though she preferred the view in this one. It had a perfect view of Bois de Boulonge. It was her favourite park in Paris, especially in the spring. Not that she was given the time to enjoy the view, almost as soon as they had come Adams had her follow him into the weapons room. Or at least that was the impression she got when she entered, wall upon wall was filled with various guns, bows, throwing stars, knives, and even swords, and those were only the shapes and forms she recognised.

He didn't as much as look at her as he took two identical guns from the wall, nor did he tell her to follow as he walked out. It was just understood that she should, and she did. She was surprised to find the range empty when they entered; she got the feeling Adam's wasn't though. Or perhaps he simply didn't notice, he certainly hadn't looked around, but from what little she had seen of Adams so far she somehow doubted that. He had barely spoken a word to her since leaving her mother's house, but she was pretty sure he was aware of every flutter of her eyelash, and would be able to give a detailed description of every single person they had passed since. She wasn't sure why.

He walked straight up to the closest target, loaded the gun, and handed it to her. She just looked at it, then after a few seconds at him.

"What do you want me to do with it?" She asked, feeling stupid. But surely he couldn't mean…

"Shoot." She was wrong.

Hesitantly she held the gun with both hands, taking careful aim, pressing the trigger. There was a loud bang and she promptly fell backwards, hitting the ground. Adams only looked at her.

"What did you do wrong?" He asked, without a hint of sympathy, making her glare at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! I have never used a gun before, unless you count paintball."

"Your file said you had some basic weapons training." He told her.

"Swords and knife throwing! In High School! I have never even held a real gun!"

"I apologise…" He said, though he almost faltered at the word, as if it was unfamiliar to him. "I was not given specifications."

"Then ask." She all but snarled as she made her way to her feet, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. "I think I sprained it or something."

"Move your shoulder like this." He ordered, demonstrating with his own arm, then looking closely as she copied the movement after which he simply said. "You are fine."

"I am not fine!" She hissed, glaring up at him. She had always thought her glare rather intimidating, but it seemed to have absolutely no affect on her new instructor as he walked up to her, and began to manhandle her until she stood exactly how he wanted her to, once again holding the gun though almost every single finger had been moved. It seemed the only thing she seemed to have done right before was putting her finger on the trigger.

"Use both your eyes when you aim." He told her. "And brace for impact. Now, shoot." She did, and while she didn't fall backwards this time around, she didn't hit the target. Not even close, and her shoulder hurt like hell.

"Again." He told her. "This time; don't hesitate."

"You try shooting with a sprained shoulder." She hissed angrily, though she followed his order. She didn't do much better. Nor did she improve as she continued shooting. The only thing it succeeded in doing was worsening the pain in her shoulder, until she no longer even attempted to hide it.

"You are afraid." He told her, his voice bland, lacking even the tiniest hint of sympathy.

"I am in pain." She corrected, glaring at him.

"You are afraid of the pain. You are not trying to hit the target, you are too focused on trying to lessen the impact to focus on what you are doing wrong."

"Well, then maybe you should have showed me how to shoot before I-"

"You are not leaving this room until you hit the target. Fight though the pain."

One week into training and Amelia hated Adams with passion. He was efficient, focused, and as cold as ice. He also had absolutely no personality, no sense of humour, and no apparent feelings. More importantly though was that he made her feel incompetent. It was a feeling she was not familiar with; she had always been good at everything she did. She was a quick learner, she was smart, and she was pretty. Adams made her feel as if she was learning at the rate of a slug, as if she was incompetent, and as if she was as attractive as a heap of dung. All without moving a muscle or showing a single emotion. Yet, despite that, she had never worked harder, she wanted, no needed, to prove herself to him, and that annoyed her more than anything else. She was not one of those girls, she had never needed anyone's approval, not even her parents', and she certainly had never wanted to impress a man. Yet she knew on some level she wanted him to be impressed by her, not that she would ever voice such a thought out loud.

"bang" one "bang" two, "bang!" three, she pressed the switch to send the target flying towards them, with a smirk. She had done it perfectly, and she looked up at Adams expectantly. He simply nodded, much to her irritation.

"That was perfect!" She told him though gritted teeth, and for a brief second she could have sworn he smirked. Then she blinked and it was gone, his eyes were completely blank as he only looked at her, and without glancing away, using his less dominant arm he shoot three rounds between the eyes of another target, leaving only one perfectly shaped hole behind, rather than her three in random holes in the face and forehead her target sported.

"That was perfect." He told her. "You are still not steady enough on your hands."

**TBC**


End file.
